The Amelia files
by TigerL1ly81
Summary: Meet Amelia Lossi, daughter of Hecate. If you thought the whole Percy-and-Jason-losing-8-months-of-their-lives thing was bad, try 14 years. Subject of the gods sinister plot, Amelia and her little sister Katy are sent to Camp Half Blood. Can Amelia and newfound friends find the truth?(1 year after blood of Olympus. rated T for safety. new characters and plot)
1. Chapter 1

[Type text]

**The Amelia files**

This has not been an average day. Amelia thought as she screamed for her little sister to run, dragging a knocked out crazy goat lady up a hill to safety, or at least I hoped.

"RUN KATY!"I screamed, tugging Harriet's unconscious body away from the hydra that was trying to kill them. It was tearing at the plant blindfolds Harriet had summoned using wilderness magic, trying to slow it down. The last of the ivy was torn away and it spotted me. I screamed and pulled, but it was as if I was pulling a bag of cement bricks. I closed my eyes, waiting for the end, but it never came. I slowly opened an eye. The hydra had dozens of arrows sticking out of its chest, legs and neck(s). It disintegrated into a yellow dust that blew away in the breeze. On the hill the archers that had killed the hydra stood, one holding Katy. Despite my emotional and physical exhaustion, I ran up the hill and kicked the blonde girl that was holding my precious little sister.

"OOOOOWWWWWW! WHAT ON OLYMPUS WAS THAT FOR!?"The girl said, setting Katy down and inspected her knee, then looked at me. Her grey eyes widened.

"Bianca?! You're alive!"the girl said, then hugged me._ Hugged me. _"how is this possible? You were killed-"

"Ummm…Blonde girl? I'm not Bianca, whoever she is. I'm Amelia Rossi. And that is my _sister_ you were holding!"The girl quickly let go and looked at me.

"So is _that_ why you kicked me Bia-Amelia? Are you sure your name is Amelia? You sure look a lot like Bianca."My name is Annabeth."

'Yah. I have been Amelia for 14 years. Where am I anyway? The last thing I remember was a fricking _hydra _crushing Harriet's car and nearly KILLING ME AND MY SISTER!"

"Calm down! You are fine now, thanks to the Apollo cabin." she turned around and introduced me to a blonde haired kid standing behind her. "This is Will Solace from cabin 7, the Apollo cabin-"Annabeth started, but I cut her off.

"You have said the Apollo cabin twice now. What _is_ an Apollo cabin is this a sick joke or something? Are you all in on Harriet's joke? And Katy, get over here! I don't want you to be kidnapped by these psychopaths!"

"Amelia, this may sound crazy, but it is the truth. The god and goddesses are real. You know, the ones in your old mythology textbooks? They are real, and are now in America. The only way you and your sister could of gotten past the camp boundaries is if you were half bloods, a child o the Olympian gods. This isn't a prank or a joke. Your mom or dad is one of the Olympians. And I am not a psychopath, neither is anyone here." she said, and looked at me, as if to see how I would react.

But I didn't scream or cry or kick her again or do anything like that I just stood there, one hand gripping the back of Katy's shirt, in shock.

"Seriously? You're not kidding are you? This has gone way too far to be a joke, and you would have to be some pretty sick people to lie to a little five year old."

"Nope. I am totally serious. Soon your godly parent will claim you; even if you are to old…my mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle. And will here's dad is Apollo. Bianca,-sorry_, Amelia_-which parent do you live with?"

"Well…. I don't know Katy lives with her mom and dad, and… I thought they were my real parents until, on my 13th birthday, they told me they adopted me.-"I said ,and for no reason, started to cry right then and there. Annabeth just stared, and Katy clung to my leg. After a minute of crying, I pulled myself together. _Don't show weakness in front of Katy. Be strong._ My mind said. I pulled myself together and wiped my tears, and then realized twenty people were staring at me like idiots. _Talk about embarrassing. _I realized all the kids were wearing the same orange t-shirt with the words _Camp Half-Blood _printed on them, though some accessorized it with anything from jeans to a maxi skirt. And …was that a knife?!

"Ok Amelia…let's get you and Katy to cabin 11. Will, will you escort them? I need to get Harriet to a healer, maybe to get some ambrosia." she left and Will smiled.

"Come on. I will get you guys settled down." he said "come back here Katy!" he yelled, and ran down the hill.

Wait…how did Katy get loose?! I never took my hand off her the whole time! I looked down to see her shirt in my hand. That sly dog! She must have used my crying as a distraction to escape! But that means….she has no shirt on! And I ran d own the hill after her.

*SCENE CHANGE*

"What was that for? You scared me half to death!" I scolded her once will and I finally caught up and put her shirt back on. Luckily no one saw her shirtless, but then again she is only five.

"Dwid you swee all da fun stuff? Swee all the pwetty strawberries? i want some! They look yummy!"She said.

"What? Oh.. Wow."I said. A sprawling field of strawberries stood before us, shining red in the sunlight. When the field of strawberries ended, a horse stable stood. Beautiful horses…..hold on a second….those were not horses-those were pegasi! Two campers were leading a regal spotted one and a pure white one out of their stalls.

"Alright…now that we have _that_ under control, we had better head over to cabin 11, they will be expecting us." Will said as I slowly drew my eyes away from the majestic creatures.

"Yah…. Let's get going."

I needed about twenty more eyes to see everything. As we walked to cabin 11, we passed a volleyball pit (not all that interesting) an armory, the camp's store, a working forge (interesting….and dangerous. Kinda like this whole camp. And the people in it.) And a battle arena (as I said before, dangerous).before we finally got to a circle of buildings that I assumed were the cabins, but they were all so different looking. One looked like it was carved out of sea stone; one looked like a madhouse, music blaring and a stuffed boars head hanging over it. Instead of walking into any of those, will lead us into what looked like a normal cabin, brown paint ,made of wood, even with a weird staff hanging over it, it was regular compared to the cabin next to it, which looked like one of the forges we had just walked by. It was made of brick and had several smokestacks sticking out of the top. We entered a room of about 17 kids sitting around, playing cards, throwing darts at a dartboard, and one was even squirting chocolate syrup into a shampoo bottle.

"Hey Caroline? Cristina? This is Amelia and Katy, get them settled." Will said.

Two girls set down their hands and got of their bed. One had long blonde curly hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, but was so long her curls reached down to her waist. she also had strange eyes, a mixture of grey green and yellow.

The other girl had shoulder length red hair and deep brown eyes, yet wild, as if she were ready to pants me in a moment's notice.

'Suuuuure Will." The blonde said. "Regular or undetermined?"

"Undetermined for now Caroline, but soon, hopefully, she won't be."Will replied, eyes shifting nervously at all the kids not staring at him.

"Oh. That's cool. I'm Cristina and this is Caroline. _And you had better not be looking at my cards Jacob Clark!" _redhead said to a blonde boy looking sheepish on the top bunk.

"Sorry Cristina." he said, and set her hand back down

"Sorry you did it, or sorry you got caught?" she snapped back at him, then caught my eye.

"You are undetermined? That's cool. So, which one of you is Amelia?"Cristina asked.

"That would be me." I said.

"OK….hi Amelia. Can you room underneath Connor Stoll over there, he is the one putting chocolate syrup in….wait…...is that _my_ shampoo bottle?! CONNOR!"

Connor quickly hid the bottle behind his back.

"What are you talking about Cristina? This is-"he brought out the bottle from behind his back.

"OK, fine, you caught me."

"Are you still mad at me for winning that game of Uno?

"Yes! You totally cheated! You had a _green_ nine, _not_ a _blue_ nine!"He shot at her.

Instead of being ashamed of being caught cheating, she fired back with

"Yah! I did! But I caught you cheating _five_ times, and that's just when I caught you!"

This continued for a little while until Caroline tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ummmmmm…. Cristina? Two new campers? Undetermined? Waiting to be given beds?"

She looked at us and blinked.

"Oh yah! sorry! This isn't over Connor, but I need to place these two."" Amelia, you can go to the bottom bunk over there-"she pointed to a bed in the far corner of the room."-and little Katy over here-"she smiled at Katy "can sleep with me for now."

"Cristina? Actually, can i-"I started, but Cristina cut me off.

"No questions or complaints? Good. Go ahead and get settled, because I have a card game to win. Caroline will get you two camp T-shirts, then you can shower and hit the sack after you meet Chiron." And with that she went back to her bed, hitting Jacob for looking at her cards again.

"Oh! Caroline! Before you leave, get them some toiletries to. And get Katy a little blankie or something."

Caroline nodded and left. A bucket of cold water splashed all over her head

"_SSSSSSSSSQQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE!_" she squealed, and a boy who looked identical to Connor ran in.

"CONNOR! TRAVIS! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

Connor and his twin (whom I assumed was Travis) gave her a fluffy brown towel.

"Sorry Caroline. I meant that one for Cristina, but here, go ahead and dry off." one of the boys said(Connor? Travis?) And handed the towel to her. Caroline took it and started to dry her face off, then screamed and threw the towel at them, and both boys erupted in laughter. Her face was now covered in a brown goo.

"EEWWWW!" IS THIS…. CHOCLATE SYRUP IN THE TOWEL?! I WILL GET YOU…..but for now-"she wiped some of it off her face and licked it-"I will just settle for eating this." And walked casually out the door, her face still covered in the stuff.

The entire cabin erupted in laughter, even Cristina and Katy. I have to admit it was kinda funny.I sat down on my bed tentatively. If I was sleeping below a prankster of this level, I had better watch out.

*SCENE CHANGE*

"I wanna live in da barbie house Amewlia! Can i? can i? Pweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze? Katy begged,jumping up and down, tugging on my arm and giving me bambi eyes.

"No is Aphrodite's cabin. Unless you get claimed by her, you are not allowed to go in, much less live there."I told her. We had just met with Chiron. When he showed us his true form, his centaur form,I just stared. But katy, being five and obsesses with Barbie and my little pony,get this, sequealed and asked for a _pony ride_. Way to go immortal centaur, asks for a pony ride. Check _that_ off your bucket list. But luckily Chiron was cool about it and just laughed, then told us to hurry to dinner or our food would get had to walk back through the cabin circle, so naturally katy has to point out _everything_.

"AWWWW!Cain I be in that one then?"katy said, and pointed to one covered in peacockes. "Barbie Island Princess has a peacock. I wanna live _there!" _

"No! Katy! We are going to miss dinner at this rate, so hurry your little butt along or we are both gonna starve!"

Katy looked at me an filled her eyes with (totally fake) tears that reflected in the moonlight. That is what she does,start to fake cry,say a few tings, and bam!gets whatever she wants. it seems like im the only one who can say like I am the only one who can resist her fake it was a new barbie dreamhouse or the newest equestria girls movie, she got whatever she wanted.

"Come on!"I grabbed her wrist and finally got her to dinner. I looked around for anyone I recognised.

"Hey Katy! Amelia! Over here!"

I looked around and saw Cristina and Caroline waving at us from across the room. omehow with the table being so crowded and us being at least half an hour late,Katy and I managed to find two seats right next to each sitting infront of me,and caroline right beside her.

"Fanks Cwistinia!" katy said, smiling.

"Yah,_your welcome! i_ was the one who reminded you wouldve had to eat on the _floor! _Caroliine said, clearly still upset from the whole water-dumped-on-head-and-chocolate-towel-thing.

"Fanks Car-o-line!be happy!dey are seaving chwicken today,my favite!"katy said, and seaved herself at least five jumbo-sized pieces of chicken.

Even though I was thinking 'how is she suppost to be happy?she just got pranked-twice!-and humiliated infront of her entire miracualasly,as dinner went on,her mood seeemed to lighten, just because my five-year-old little sister told her to.

"Hey Cristina?do you see anymore green beans anywhere?" I asked, not seeing looked around for a bit then said,"nope. Ask the Hesphastus cabin,right behind you.i see at least two platters of them behind you, and I am not even looking hard."

So I turned around and asked for girl I asked,Nyssa,was cool and gave me a platter of them.

"Thanks!"

"Your welcome." She said, and continued her argument with a fellow cabinmate about which technique was the best to get a stronger sword, dip and swirl method,or just dip? when a strong hand gripped my shoulder. A boy was standing hair was black,kinda like mine. His eyes were just like mine to….and his slin tone was the exact same…..who was this kid?!

"Bianca? you are alive? I have missed you so much!"he said

"uhhh….sorry to burst your bubble, but I am not who are you, and why do you look so much like me? Are you my older brother lost at birth? because from whati have heard today, that wouldn't be all that surprising."

The boy just stared at me.

" telling me you are not Bianca?"the boy said.

"Uh…no. My name is I have never seen you before in my lfe." I said."who are you anyway?" I asked him.

"I'm your brother! Nico! Dont you remember me?" he said,desperationcreeping into his voice.

"No. as I said before, I have never seen you before in my life."

By now the entire room was staring at us silent, watching this go down. some people gasped once they got a good look at me,some shook their neibors and pointed at me, one dude even passed out.

"I don't belive it." Nico said, and dissapeared into shadow.i turned back around in my seat and continued eating slowly but surely,the talking started back up and things returned to normal._who was that kid anyway? why does he look so much like me?_

"Who was that kid? I asked Cristina,whose mouth was frozen in a perfect "0"

"Well,"Cristina said, snapping out of her frozen-like state"That's Nico, son of Hades. He's kinda a loner after what happened to his sister." She said.

"OK, ill bite. What happened to her?" I asked

"Well…I heard from Caroline who heard from Angel who heard from a styr who heard from-"

"_OK! I get it!_ What happened to her?"I said, practically yelling

"I heard from Tyler-"

"OH MY GODS ON OLYMPUS! JUST TELL HER!" Caroline yelled, drawing stares."I mean….. just tell her Cristina."

" you want me to tell her so bad-"

"I could of told her eighteen times by now, _just tell her_!"

"If you think _you_ can tell it better than me-"

"What are you guys talking about?"katy said, her mouth full of chicken.

"Well, cutie, we were just going to tell her about-"suddenly her voice stopped working,all of a sudden. Her mouth was still moving, forming words, but no sound was coming out. She stopped, seeing the coufused look on my face and asked me"whats wrong?"

"I don't know. All of a sudden your voice stopped working."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind."

"Alright up, and the next person to talk will be turned ionto a dolphin. Amy and Katherine Loser just go here and all that, now run of to that stupid campfire."

"That dude said our names wrong" I told Cristina as I walked down to the campfire, one hand gripping the back of Katy's XXXS Camp Half-blood Katy, you have to keep an eye(or hand) on her 24/7or she will shoot off to wherever and never see her again. MASSIVE ADHD in _that _child.

"Yah, its ok, Mr.D gets everyone's name lets hurry down to the campfire, its Kareoke Friday today,normally all the Apollo kids do it, but Caroline and I are singing "I know places" by Taylor Swift.I am doing the main part,caroline is the echo. Even though Taylor Swift is Apollo's kid,I love love LOVE her music. Did you Justin Beiber is the son of-"

"Ok Cristina!I swear! You have the biggest motor mouth I have ever met! Slow down!" I said.

"Sorry!"

"Oohh! pretty pwink fire! Can I twoch it?" katy siad, pulling agaist my iorn grip on her shirt.

"NO! lets sit down, OK Katy? I said, and yanked her down onto a bench. We roasted marshmallows,sang karaoke,(Caroline and Cristina got second place for their performance, two Apollo kids won)and things started to calm down a little bit,I mean, how calm can things be when you have kids lobbing burnt marshmallows at each other and cristina and caroline complining that they _totally _deserved to win.

"Yah. Your preformance was _way _better than Haylee's and Saige's!" I said, my mind not totally focused on the conversaiton. Something was wrong, and I knew it. _But what? _I was forgetting something._WHERE WAS KATY?! _

"KATY?!WHERE ARE YOU?!" I yelled above the I saw her, teeterinng on a pile of stones, putting her hand out twards the fire,now a glowing gold.

"NO! KATY! GET AWAY FROM THERE! YOUR GONNA FALL IN AND DIE!"

"No I'm not Amewlia,see?" she said, wiggleing her toes and smiling.

"Ok,just-get away from there. I don't want you to get hurt." I said, my heart still pounding.

"OK!" Katy said and her foot slipped -just the tintest bit- but she fell back twards the fire! She was going to be burned alive!

"_**NO! KATY!"**_I screamed.I closed my was dead. Killed by a magic fire. Of all the things she could of died form, that was it. Not hit by a car or did of sickness after living a happy life, but a pink fire."killed by a magical golden fire" her tombstone would say,if there was anything left of her body to bury.

"Amelia? You….youve been claimed!" Cristina said.

"it doesn't matter." I siad."Katy is dead."

"no-she isnt! You saved her!...somehow."she said.

I opened my was still alive! An invisible barrier of-air?magic?( I am assuming the second one)-protecting her. Campers gasped.

"How?" was all I could stutter stepped forward as all the campers bowed.

"Hail Amelia Rossi, daughter of of magic, witchcraft,the crossraods,lady of the mist."Chiron said as katy slid down the barrier,and it promptly vanished as soon as both of her little feet hit the ground.

"Huh?" I said, bewildered. My mom is Heacte?!"

"Yah Amwelia! And you look pwetty! Like a dark princess from Barbie!"

"I do not-"I started, then looked down at myswelf. I had on a long scarlet dresson, reaching down to her feet. A golden sash with a key was tied aroung my waist. My hair was pulled into a pretty bun, sort ringlets framing my later told me my it was held inplace by a circlet of gold with the symbol of Heacte stamped on it. I don't know how to describe it-just pull up another window and look it up. It's the weird maze-ish looking one. you cant miss it.-

The same symbol hovered above my head, casting a firey glow on the said

"Cool!You're Heacte kid! Shame.'Could have been in the best cabin ever!"  
>"Ours!"Cristina and Caroline said in synch.<p>

"Congrations on the claiming. Look, in about five minutes it will be time to go to bed, so you can get-"Chiron started, appering suddenly by our sides, but was cut off by a collective gasp,then everyone bowing. I turned around to see who had been-

"KATY! GIVE THOSE CLOTHES BACK!" I YELLED. Katy to had had her clothes transformed. No wearing a beautiful blue and pink gown, her once snarled,knotted mess of hair was now pulled into a single ponytail,held inplace by a crystal was she waering….makeup?!Pretty shimmery lip gloss reflected the fires glow,with slight pink and blue eyeshadow and blush be honest, I don't know what was more surprising,Katy being claimed by Aphrodite, or well…Katy being claimed by has never been clean for longer than 30 seconds in her life!but then again, that explains her facination with Barbie.

Cristina yanked my hand and said "Bow!"

"No way am I bowing to a five year old!" I protested, but she yanked me down into kneeling position anyway.

"My mum is Barbie?_**best. day. ever! **____**Katy yelled.**_

"Actually, Katy, your mom is Aphrodite, lady of the doves, godess of love."

"AWWWWWW! I want to be a barbie girl, like the song!" she pouted, and everyone laughed and got back to their feet.

"Off to your cabins!" Chiron shouted, and everyone started to head back to their cabins. Unsure of where to go,I just stood there.

"Hey Amelia!My name is Lou Ellen, Councellor of Cabin 20. You will be rooming with us!"she said.

"OK! Cool, but…..where is Katy? I swear, that child is like a-"I started, and Lou Ellen said over the noise;

"The kids in Cabin 10 will watch 's your sister right? "

"Yah. I thought she was my full sister-"

"-But since she has been claimed by Aphrodite, you guys are only half sisters."

"Yah."I replied, and we walked in silence untill we came upon cabin twenty.

It looked like a reguer cabin, but instead the walls were made of stone brick. The grey block that made up its walls and had magical inscriptions all over them. Hyroglifics, runes, encantments and spells were inscribed all over them in many more languages than I could count.

"I heard that if the blcks were dropped, they would explode, causing anyone in a half mile radius to be turned into a tree. Never seen it happen it happened once, but those are only roumors."Lou Ellen siad."Everyone is alredy lets get you into a new change of clothes. You must be freezing in that dress."

"Sure,thanks"and we walked in.

The inside of the Heacte cabin was more unusual that the outside. Everything waws black. Balck walls,black sheents, black pillowcases,the whole room was mostly black, exept for the dark brown dressers, cabnets and bookshelves that dotted the room. Black onyx chandeliers gave off a soft glow, casting shoadows across the room. It seemed very the kids in the cabin had wrapped strands of christmas lights around the bunckbeds, and hung up colorful magazine cutouts of their favorite actors and singers, even seeing the occasional personal photos, some with parents,some neer national land marks, and most were with frieands. Do- it -yourself strips, photos, and polariods(the taylor swift thing must of caught on) hung alongside were two boys throwing a football back and forth between the girls were in their dressers,getting out their nightclothes and toiletries.

"I call first shower!" one girl yelled. She had darker skin,mexican or lation,maybe even caucasion(if I would have to guess)and short black hair,pin straight.

"No way Abigail. You had it first the day bafore. Its my turn!"A blonde girl said, super-curly curls frached down to her when she turned around to yell at her some more, I could see the frekles that dotted her face and her peircing blue eyes.

" way!Its been two days since I got first shower _my turn_!"rred hair, brown eyes said,then muttered something under her breath I couldn't hear, and suddenlly a water cup that had been sitting oun Reagan's nightstand floated up in the air and promptly dumped all over her head.

"SHANNEN!I WILL GET YOU! COME BACK HERE!"Reagan yelled and started to chase her around the room.

"Calm down children! Reagan then Abigail,then Shannen for her behavior. Is this how you act around new cabinmates?"Lou Ellen said.

"Oh. Hi Amelia. I'mAbigail, and those two idiots are Shannen and black haired girl said.

"I am not an idiot! You are just jelous I got first shower."Reagan siad, dripping on the polished wood floor. Then ran out the door to go to the bathhouse.

"OK Amelia. Lets can choose where ever you want. With only five of us,well, six now, we have tons of only thing we don't have enough of is then again, the Hermes cabin is worst off. They have ,like, twenty kids of something. By the tenth the water must be freezing."Lou Ellen said.

I chose to sleep in my own bed, on the top bunk. Lou Ellen had her own bed, so did Abigail. The two boys and Shannen and Reagan were the only ones who shared. Why? I have no idea. There were three open bunks with nobody in them.

" I will take my shower first,"one boy had short cropped,pale blonde hair and green eyes. Sorta like a kind Draco Malfoy look.(If that was even possible)

"Sure Toby." The scond boy soid, shaggy reddish hair and brown eyes, kind of scrawny looking, like he only eats one meal a day."I got first shower yesterday, so you can go ahead."(that was going to be the first and last kind thing I ever would hear come out of his mouth.)

"See?See girls? The _boys_ are getting allong, why can you not be more like them?"Lou Ellen more like a boy?! I never thougt _those_ words said in my lifetime.

"Suuuuuure Lou Ellen. Whatever"

*SCENE CHANGE*

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Lou Ellen said loudly.

An even louder response greeted her."UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

These were _not_ morning least we had _something _in common, besides the fact our mothers were an immortal godess.

"Now?! I juz wana _sleep."_ I said, putting a pillow over my head. Suddenly, _fell staright through the matress _of the top bunk and landed with a _sproing _on the bottom bunk, heart racing.

"Whodidthat!"I said stupidly, eyes wide.

"I did, you had better get up!We have a lot to do today! Pegasus riding at 11:00 and the blob 2-4, and capture the flag today, so make ure to put on some sunscreen or somethin'. breakfast and cabin inspection at eight, so clean it up!Make it tidy!"Lou Ellen said, and the rest of the cabin graoned like the walking dead ready to eat someone's brains.

*SCENE CHANGE*

When we got to the dining pavilion, most of the cabins were there alredy. Cristina and Caroline waved as I sat down at my two pancakes and a few pieces of bacon,I got up and went to go see how Katy was doing.

"AWWWW!You are _so _cute!" one girl called to Katy.

"Yah!" another girl replied "So cute!"

(I would come to know these two as Anoying Girl One and Anoying Girl Two.)

"Hey Katy!" I said, Then turned to the girl whom I assumed was the councellor, because she was sitting at the head of the table.

"Did Katy sleep ok? Has she been acting apropriately? Has she eaten enough? Make sure someone has an eye on her at_ all times_ because-"

"Katy has been great! Are you her sister'Amwelia'? She talkes about you all the seems to adore her!"the councellor said, smiling.

"Really?"

"Yah! The only problem was a minor issue when she woke up Drew at three in the morning, playing on her video game in the bathroom, but besides that, she has been great! And did you know she has charmspeak?" the councellor said.

"No! I have no idea what it is, much less my little sister _has _it."

"Basically,it is a type of hypnotism that allows the speaker to convince someone else to do or get whatever they want, if you want a dictionary definition."

"Oh!Ok, what was you name again?"

"Piper. Piper McLean."

Thanks, I said, my mind spinning. _Katy has never owned a video what was she doing in the bathroom at three in the morning?!_

*SCENE CHANGE*

"Off you go!"Chiron said, and everyone got up and started to get together with their cabins,Then set of to wherever their first activity was. Everyone,including myself,in the Heacte cabin started to mave towards the exit,but Lou Ellen told everyone but myself to head down to master archery(and if I hear one compaint about how Toby shot someone again, or that Shannen refused to pick up a bow because it was to 'dirty'I will make everyone run ten laps around the arena!) while Lou Ellen and I were going to pick out a weapon from the armory.

*SCENE CHANGE*

"How about this one?"

"No. Not my style."

"This one?"

"No way. That looks way to heavy! I would fall over!"

Lou Ellen and I had been at this for an hour. No weapon stood out to me, not even an old knife or dagger sitting in the corner, buried under a layer of dust.

"Maybe this one?" Lou Ellen said hopefully, holding up a battle ax.

"Nope"

"OK Amelia. You are to dang picky!"

"I know!I know!"I said, was this so difficult?!"I'm isn't one that really stands out to me!"

OK. Lets look for a few more minutes, then try again tommorow."she said

After five more minutes of 'No Nope No ways'we started to head down to the cabin circle.

"uhhhh….Lou Ellen? the rest of of the cabin is at the archery range. Which is that is that way." I said, and pointed southeast.

"I know." She said.

The rest of the walk was in disturbed by by Lou Ellen telling two boys from the Ares cabin that if they were going to that poor kid, do it in the battle arena! Then we got back to the cabin, she led me to a patch of wall.

"okaaaaaay….i am standing in front of a wall…." I said and my voice traled off. Lou Ellen had opened up a secret door, an entrance into what seemed like another world, like Lucy going into the wardrobe and going into Narnia. I had entered a large cone-shaped dome, celing made of glass in intricate patterns, sending the images casting down to the wooden floor. Beautiful cases linde the walls, reaching higher then io could see. A large round table heald crystals of all sorts of shapes and sizes, the largest being a ruby the size of my head, the smallest a sapphire the size of my pinkie.

"Amazing." Why had I not gone in here sooner? This place was breathtaking.

"Cool isn't it?" Lou Ellen said."It seems more beautiful each time I come in there." She said. "A spell was cast so that no one could see this place. Only those who have been claimed by Heacte can enter and see the room for what it truly someone else manged to find the secret door, all they would find was a storage closet full of pipes and and old gis gis charms." She said.

"But the true reason I brought you in here was to figure out what branch of magic you will follow in your studies at Camp Half and Reagan have Purple magic. They are relly good at making potions and has blue magic, so she has controll over water,but not as well as a child of Poisidon could. Alex and I have red magic. Most dangerous typs, besides necromancing-and-death branch of magic. Red magic is fire and are other types, but are more rare.

"Ok- here we are. Follow me."she said, clutching a back velvet bag emblazoned with the symbol of Heacte, the one that appeared on my head only last night.(Dang. Seemed like forever ago)Lou Ellen lead me up a flight of steps, and the only thing keeping me from falling was a thin metal bar the with of my finger the most safe railing on he planet. Once we got to the top, I thought, if I thought downstairs was amazing, this tops that by 1000%. The beutifully etched glass floor was the most amazing thing and scary thing I had ever seen (I had an incidet in third grade, I fell of the roof of my school, four floors up. I broke both arms and a leg. The only good thing that came out of that was I didn't have to write 'I will not jump of the school roof again' three hundred times, the schools usual punishment for wrongdoings.) but Lou Ellen assured me that it would never break, but I wasn't so was setting up a circle shaped table, a small sliver cut out for an entrance. And placing what looked like orbs of colored glass evenly placed apart so the light caught each of the orbs perfectly, sending shards of colored light across the room. There were five of them. The first was purple, inside was a book with a test tube printed on it. The second was white. There was no image, just a white mist floating around in it. The third was a black one with the image of a dark purple skull with black mist seeping . I hope I am not chosen for _that_ branch of was a turqouise sphere with a clear glittery liguid linside, sorta like a snow globe. _A magic snowglobe.I want one._the last one was red orange and yellow, colors shifting and changing like the lava in a lava the last orb was set in its correct spot Lou Ellen said

"Alrighty. If I did this right, all you have to do is close your eyes and spin around once or twice, then _bam!_ You are done!"

"Is it going to hurt?"

" long as I did it right, it should be absolutely painless."

"Whenever you are ready." She said,"Remember turn clockwise!"

So I happened the first time around, nor second, but on the third a sound like rain hitting a roof filled the room,and I opened my eyes. I was facing the white orb, which was now glowing and levitating above the table.

"The orb of the mist has claimed you, which is the first we have ever had in the history of the Heacte cabin. there hasn't been another white magician, so no one will be able to teach you. Sorry about that."

"Its fine! I learn better by reading , who it the mist?" I asked.

"The mist is a what,not a is what sheilds the mortals from seeing how things truly stead of a chimera, they see a chiwawa. Intstead of a hellhound, they see a poodle. Don't ask me how it works. It depends on the mortal, but it sure is usefull!"

"What else do I learn?"

"Well, I read a white magic book thinking it was a red magic book, but you can learn things llike transportation, creating illusions,and shapeshifting. And those are just a few!" she said.

"Is that how you made me fall throught the bed this morning?"

"Something like though I use red magic,(the type of magic depends on the color of the orb that chose you) I still learned bits of magic from the other types. The orbs are called the Mageia, which drectly transletes from greek to 'Magic' in english. But you cannot begin your traning untill you have chosen your enhancement crystal. After that we have Pegasus riding at 11, so I figure you don't want to miss that."

"Yah, I don' are enhancement crystals?Do I have to go through another magical trial I have to go through?"

"Nope. Just pick out a jem from downstairs that you like, and I will fashion it into a anklet of necklace or however you want like jewlery shopping. Staffs also work, but are a pain to carry around."

"Seems easy enough."

And it was. Ten minutes later Lou Ellen and I started to walk down to the pegasus stables to meet the rest of the cabin, my new necklace hanging from my was an everchanging blue. You could blinck, and swear it was more green a second ago.

When we got to the stables, the rest of the cabin was there, admiringmy new necklace, and showing me their bracelets and anklets and necklaces, some more worn and beat up than others. After a little while, I managed to tear away from Shannen, mesmerized by the everchanging color, and went to see Katy.

[Type text]


	2. Chapter 2

As Lou Ellen and Piper stared to talk about teaming up for capture the I finally got to Katy(she was surrounded by the Anoying girls 1 and 2[remember them?]) she was very egar to talk to me, but the Anoying girls kept interrupting. Any time I tried to say something to her, it always went something like this;

Me:"Katy, have you made any new friends?"

Katy:"Yah. A gurl name Holly Swift fom Apollollo shwee is swix."

Me:"You mean Apollo?"

Katy:"Yah."

Me:"Cool! Any other friends? What cabin are they from?"

Anoying girl 1: "stop badgering her!"

Anoying girl 2:"Yah!"

This went on for a _while_.you wouldimagne how anoying and rude they were being right? So their reaction was totally rude and uncalled for when they said

Me (to A.G. 1 and A.G.2):"Can you please stop and just let the girl talk? I mean, she has a voice, let her use it!" I said.(ok….finne… alittle louder that _said_.)And they just looked at me like I was the one being rude!

Anoying girl 1:"You are so mean !How are you even related to sweet, cute little Katy? She is adorable and you are just…UUG!"

Anoyin girl 2:"Yah! And I even heard you two are not even related!We are more related to her that you! So just go away!"

My heart hurt from was as if she had just sucker punched knowing what to say, I just walked away to where Lou Ellen and Piper were finalizing the treaty for capture the flag.

"Agreed?"

"Agreed."

And Piper and Lou Ellen shook hands. And it was a few seconds before Lou Ellen realized I was standing there.

"Hey! I just got finished finalizing the alliance. And since you have never ridden pegasi back before, you can ride a sweet little girl named Perks, So-she stopped."are you OK?"

"Yah, just fine." I said, though in actuality I wasn' the Anoying Girls said hurt. Even though I shouldn't let it bother me, it did. When Mom and Dad told me I wasn't their real family, my heart broke. I felt cheated out of a Mother, Father and Sister. To realize those airheads (not Piper!) and a Barbie goddess are more realated to her than me, even though they have never cared for her for a minute in their lives. I mean, took care of her for _three months._ _By myself._ It hurt, but I had no time to feel hurt.I have a whole branch of magic to learn, as well as pegasus riding, monster fighting and kick butting. Maybe even make a friend or two allong the way(Lou Ellen is more of a an acquaintance than a friend.) It was allot to take, going from a Three story house in las vegas to living in a camp where you learn to fight freaking _monsters_ and learn to _kill._

"Just fine….." I repeated, my voice traling."So… what were you saying? A pegasus named Perks?"

"Yah…

*SCENE CHANGE*


	3. Chapter 3

"That was great!" I said to no one in particular. "Can someone lend me a hairbrush?" I said. All of the Aphrodite girls were muttering "no." "Sorry" "I don't have one." And the last one was ridiculous because the girl who said it was in the middle of brushing the snarls out of her hair!

But despite the shun treatment I was getting from the Aphrodite cabin, I was as happy as could be. That ride was great to say the least. Even if I didn't get to kick some annoying girl butt in aerial combat or do any amazing flips or tricks, it was great to be off the ground. Higher that 3 feet I may jump to on the trampoline in the back yard. Letting the wind whisk away any way any worries or doubts. It was just _amazing, _even if you did know it was going to take you a million years to get all the knots out of your hair. Even though I was afraid of heights (long story) this was different. I felt so secure on the sturdy Pegasus, both hands on the reigns. Now I was given the job of brushing all the horses' manes. The Aphrodite cabin was still fighting over who would do it.

"I can't do it! I will ruin my new hair color!"

"Exactly! My new dye job cannot take horse stink."

Out of the mob of makeup and hairbrushes came a girl I had not seen before. Her hair was a luscious caramel, her eyes a beautiful sky blue, a stereotypical California girl. Skin flawless, I was sure she was here to hit me with her blue hairbrush for being 'rude' to Annoying girls one and two, but instead she handed me the hairbrush, then took the horse brush out of my hands and started to brush all of the grass out of a Pegasus's hair.

"What are you giving me this for?" I asked.

"To brush your hair with silly! I heard you needed one. Besides, I was voted to stay behind. I do my makeup pretty fast, so…. Yah. Do you want help or not?"

"Yes! Totally!"

And that is how we began to talk. We laughed and told stories for a little while (ok…..a long while. Besides, I wasn't to egar to leave.) while we brushed out bits of grass dirt and things like that. Once I even had to scrub off a bit of bright coral lipstick on a pegasus's muzzle.

I figured out that her name was Isabelle (But goes by Izzy. And if I called her Isabelle or belle or anything like that she would personally *insert motion of a perfectly pedicured nail drawing a line across her throat* me, whatever that meant. All of Most of the Aphrodite kids couldn't fight _at all. _Even though there were only five Hecate kids (I was still learning how to hold on to the horse correctly, much less fight in aerial combat.) against about fifteen Aphrodite kids, Heacte wiped the clouds with them. Piper, Izzy and two boys were the only ones _really _fighting. Piper did well amazing- with her dagger. Izzy took out Shannen and injured Abigail and Toby. Izzy also liked archery (no surprise, since all I had seen her use was an exquisite bow and arrow(s) during the fight and a quiver was strapped on her back) and hated all things fancy (HUGE surprise there, since she was wearing a mint floral dress just then) and had an immortal dog named Weenie. I tried not to laugh. Who named their immortal dog _Weenie?! _Apparently the goddess Artemis did.(Probably he was one of the last to be named. She must have been running out of options.)Apparently when the Hunters of Artemis came to the camp a while back they left Weenie because he was becoming too slow and was stealing all the other dogs' food. They said that they would come back to get him soon, but it had been a year and a half and they _still _had not come back for him. She said it is kind of annoying when all the other campers (even the boys) scream when he comes in because they think he is some sort of walking flea bag, even though because he is immortal, all bugs and mud disappear . Even if she dropped him in a puddle of mud, he could step out of it pure white, just like his coat was when he entered. I had never seen a white American bulldog before, much less an immortal one. And since no one could stop him from eating all the food in the kitchens (even the ones with charm speak) could control him except Izzy, she automatically became her dog. Luckily all he does is sleep, eat and occasionally goes into the woods to hunt rabbits, squirrels and even a small monster.

But naturally she knew almost everything about me, since Cabin 10 is gossip central. Piper eventually came in and saw us laughing and telling stories. I had no idea how long she was standing there before she said

"Its two o'clock, and you can put you bow down Izzy."

Izzy had quickly knocked a arrow in her bow and was aiming it at her head. She quickly disarmed the bow and stowed it away.

"and as I was saying, its two o'clock and it was time to go down to the , you can go with her if you like, and we have free time the same time you have the lake, and vice versa. So-"

"Can I piper?" she asked egarly.

"Yah sure, if Lou Ellen lets you. She still may be mad at me for cutting her new pants, so be careful."

"Got it, thanks!" Izzy said, and we ran back to cabin 20 to ask Lou Ellen is she could come with us, and she said yes.

"Lou Ellen? " I asked as soon as Izzy had taken off to her cabin to change. "Quick question, or rather, questions. One, I don't have a bathing suit, or even a change of clothes besides the dress I was claimed in, so can I quickly buy a bathing suit from the camp store if they are open? And second question. _What on earth is the blob? _You said this morning at 2-4 o'clock we would go to the blob, then just now Piper said we were going to the lake and that we would need a bathing suit. So which one is it?"

"well, to answer your questions, the camp now gives some free cash to help campers out. You are lucky, I didn't have that when I first came. And the blob is in the lake. So do not spoil the surprise!" she called to all of the kids running around getting shanged intho bathing suits and slathering sunscreen all over each other.

"OK LOU ELLEN!" all the kids said, except Alex, who just snorted.

Izzy chose that moment to run in looking hot in a red and orange chevron bikini.

"Come on! Hurry up before the line gets to long!"she said, seeing that I was still dressed

*SCENE CHANGE*


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you _sure _Izzy? I really do not like purple. Or bikinis."

"Totally! You Italians look _great_ in purple!"

"OK, fine, but was buying a bikini _really_ necessary?"

"Yes. You look hot."

Izzy and I had bought a purple bikini at the camp store. I bought it to stay cool, but apparently Izzy pressured me to buy it for other reasons. I had absolutely _no _interest in looking _hot. _

"I don't want to look hot! The sun is hot enough for me! I fact, that is the only reason I bought it in the first place!" I said.

"Oh well. You can return it and get another bathing suit later. It is your turn next for the blob, so get exited!" she said.

And it was. The blob was a 20 foot long, 5 foot wide inflatable _pillow _basically. All you do is jump off a thirty foot high tower, land smack on your butt, and send the other person flying into the lake. And I was the person acting super scared, watching all the other kids jump and fly off. But seeing their smiles did not make me feel better.

"Um… Izzy? Maybe I will just go on the water trampoline."

"No way! The Hephaestus cabin declared it 99% safe! There is only a 1% chance you could get hurt, don't be a wimp. It also gives you battle training. So go on! It is your turn!"

There was no escaping to the water trampoline now. I climbed up the stairs to the top pretty fast, partly because I was nevous, partly because the paint was _hot! _Once I got to the top, I made the mistake of looking down. it seemed 100 miles up now that I was at their top.I tried to focus on the fact it was proven to be 99% safe, but my mind focused on the 1% of paralysis, brain damage and all the other injuries you could sustain If you landed wrong.

"Who is holding up the line?"

"Yah, they are taking forever!"

"Just jump already!"

"Go on Amelia! You can do it!"

So I did. I jumped. All 30 feet of it. I am not about to tell you I realized it was the most fun I had ever had and did it about 80 more times. Because I did not enjoy it, I was totally and utterly terrified. I landed with a whoosh, followed by a "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" as the kid on the other end flew into the lake. I managed to crawl to the other end without slipping on the wet nylon. I could move, so no paralysis. My head felt fine, and I could function, so no brain damage.

Once I reached the end, i dangled my feet in the water, hands interlaced on the back of my neck.

"3…2….1…..GO!" Izzy yelled to herself, and jumped.

"WAIT!"I yelled in alarm. A boy asleep on an inflatable raft had just unknowingly drifted _right where I was about to land! _Then I heard a whoosh…then I was flying through the air. It was just like being on perks…..but shorter. And much more terrifying.

_Whap!_ I hit the boy dead on. He fell of his raft, which for some reason was adorned in party confetti and had a plate of peeled grapes balanced on the armrest. All of the grapes sank. Oh well. I scrambled on it for dear life. The boy's face broke the surface, spitting out water.

"Help me you-blub blub blub-I can't-blub blub blub –swim!"He yelled. I grabbed his pale scrawny hand and putted him back on the raft. Just as I got hit by a bag of cement bricks.

"OWWWWW!" I said, and turned around t see what hit me. Izzy came up out of the water.

"Now you know how it feels!" the boy said, and pushed me off the raft. "You are to heavy! You're sinking the raft!"

"I don't care who you are, you call my friend _heavy _you get my fist." Izzy said, pushing hair out of her eyes.

"DUCK!" I yelled, and I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and sank down as far as I could. Izzy followed suit.

"Duck? where? The boy said, then realization came to late. The boy got hit in the face by flying Iris dude.

I broke the surface, my lungs burning. Izzy popped up a few inches away.

"Let's get out of here before I get hit. _Again."_

"Sorry about that."Izzy replied

"You're fine. Just, let's not go on that again."

"Sure…. but you promise to try again later-not today- but do you will right?"

"Sure." I said "Who was that kid anyway? He was being a real jerk even though he was the one at fault."

"Yah. That's Lucas from the Dionysus cabin. He's kinda a jerk to everyone. He does not participate at all. But when he does, all he does is cause chaos. His dad lets him get away with most of it because he is the camp director. His only weakness is Pinochle."

"Is that a nut?"

"No. it's a card game Mr.D and him are both addicted to. Because the Dionysus cabin is right next to ours, I hear their wakeups. Apparently the only way to wake him up is by telling him he is missing a pinochle game. Then he is _wide awake. _Even though his cabin mates do that _every morning, _he still falls for it_ every morning._ He's kind of stupid. And dumb. And a jacka-"

"Be nice. Just because he isn't kind to you doesn't mean you can be mean back."

"What are you, a saint now?" Izzy said snidely.

"No. Not even close. The world is so full of hate and sin, I just want to decrease it as much as I can. Even though the work I could ever do to make the world better is miniscule in the grand scheme of things, it just makes me feel better as a person."

Izzy was silent." I have never met anyone like you Amelia Lossi."

"Neither have I met anyone like you Izzy….what is your last name?"

"Knight."

"Izzy Knight. Interesting name."

We swam in silence until we reached the water trampoline, and our silence was broken by a boy falling of the trampoline and splashing water in my eyes. There were two girls already jumping on it, and was apparently having a fight with some boys. And were losing. Badly. I started to climb up the trampoline as a huge blast of mist and a wave rocked the trampoline.

"Do you mind? I'm just trying to climb a ladder here!" I said, exasperated.

"I know that voice." one girl said. "Oh my gods! Is that Amelia? You look hot! Purple really suits you!" Cristina said. "Hold on boys!" she called, skip-jumping towards me in a blue tankini, Caroline not far behind in a baggy lime green one-piece.

"So I'm told." I said.

"Do you know those two?" Izzy asked appearing suddenly from the lake to my side.

"Yah. This is Cristina and Caroline from the Hermes cabin. Guys, meet Izzy from the Aphrodite cabin."

"I know her. Don't you _Isabelle?" _Cristina said. These two obviously had a history a bad one.

Izzy ran at her and pushed her in the lake.

"Is the game back on? One boy called from the water. He had black sea tossed hair and ocean colored eyes. Would never admit this to anyone but he looked kinda cute. I would never want to date him, just like you would want to date any supermodel boys, but you still thought they were cute.

"I don't know. Do you want to play? Even _she- _she spit girl ike it was the worst obseneity she could of ever said-can play to."

"Sure. Why not?"

"Great! I thought you white magic could help. Jason keeps shocking the springs on the trampoline, and Percy keeps summoning waves to knock us off!"

"How did you know I had white magic?"

"Word travels around fast at this camp. I am not a stalker or anything.'

"That's surprising." Izzy whispered under her breath. Cristina shot her a look of pure hatred, which Izzy returned full force.

"Guys, can we stop fighting? Please?" I said begging them to stop.

"Only is she stops!"Izzy and Cristina said in synch, then glared at each other. I just sighed. Then without warning, I yelled

"TEAM SWAP!" and jumped in the lake to where percy and Jason were treading water.

"WHAT?!" Izzy and Cristina yelled.

"I switch teams!" the both said together again.

"No way! The teams are even now!" black hair kid yelled."It's only fair!"

"That is totally not fair!" Cristina said.

I had noticed that Caroline never said anything. Not in complaint, delight, or anything. She never expressed herself. The whole time they were arguing he just stood there in discomfort at Izzy and Cristina fighting. Like she was an outcast or a lesser being. Maybe she just liked being passive, but I didn't think so. She was acting like she had the world on her shoulders.

*SCENE CHANGE*


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, I am super sorry for not updating! I was on vacation for 5 days…..wait, does any one ever read these things? Gummie bears rainbow unicorns cat one will notice this…..any way, I will just let you start! **

Yah…. It wasn't very fair. Percy, Jason and I kicked their butts, even if I didn't use my magic (because I don't know any).Every once in a while I would catch Percy staring at me. After a little while, we broke up the game and went our separate ways. After about two hours we left because I had some other things to do, Kinda like_ shopping_, and Izzy was complaining about how her fingers were getting wrinkly.

"OH! Can I come once I dry off and get dressed? I just _love Love LOVE _ giving makeovers!"

'Sure! I would love it if you came along. Lets meet outside the shop at around 2:45 so we can have about an hour and fifteen minutes to shop before our next activity."

"sounds good! I may be a few minutes late because my curling iron has been taking a while to heat up, so-"

"that's fine, but just remember._2:_45, OK?"

"That's cool. So are you going to return the bikini or no? Because personally, I like it on you. Even _Cristina _thinks you look cute. But who cares about her."

"I do? She is my friend.'

"Ok. Sorry." she said, not sounding sorry at all. Man. Why do they hate each other so much?

*SCENE CHANGE*


	6. Chapter 6

EXCUSE ME?! Uh….. Excuse me!"A boy said and, running up to catch me on the way to the camp store. Izzy agreed to come, once she _actually _apologized.

"Oh! Hi Percy! What is it?" from the look on his face, I immediately thought of all the worst situations I could of ever think of in my ADHD mind. Had something happened?! Did the camp blow up?! Was there a monster attack?!Was Katy hurt? _Did someone steal all the Nutella out of the camp kitchen?!_

"Bianca? I know you don't remember me-" He started, but I cut him off. I was sick and tired of people thinking I was some dead girl, Becky, or whatever her name was.

"No. I _don't_ remember you because I have _never met you_ _before in my life_. My name is _AMELIA_. Not Bianca. I am just sick and tired of people thinking I am some other girl. And- whatever. Just go away." I said and walked away. I know what I said sounded…..don't know…lame, but my anger had interfered with my thought process. I decided it was my personal mission (after I was done shopping)to figure out whoever that Bianca girl is, then turned around and walked towards the camp store where Izzy was waiting outside the entrance, looking stunning in a pretty lace and floral dress.

"What's wrong?"She asked, concerned. "What did he want?"

"Nothing. Come on. Let's go."

*SCENE CHANGE*


	7. Chapter 7

**Another dumb author's note.**

**ArtsAndCraftsLover112901: no, there will be no Amelizzy. Sorry. Amelia isn't lesbian.**

**TheTypeYouWant: thank you so much! And sorry for the missing words! When uploading the documents on FanFiction, it deletes some of the words!Sorry for any inconvenience! **

An hour and fifteen minutes, 5 shirts, I skirt (Izzy insisted), 3 pairs of pants, 4 pairs of shorts, I pair of flip flops, I pair of sandals, I pair of ballet flats, 1 belt, I pair of sunglasses,1 pair of sneakers, I purple tankini ( Izzy and I met in the middle), 1 hair brush, 3 packages of barrettes, hair bands, and hairpins, a toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste, (and a few other things I don't want to mention here) later, Izzy and I were walking out the door and laughing about the time Izzy had pranked a girl named Drew in her cabin by replacing all of her conditioner with hair removal cream in a game of truth or dare. Then she took a video of her running out of the bathroom in a bathrobe, her hair falling out in a black silky trail behind her. Drew had to pay handsomely for some air growth potion._$113.99 _it cost her, Izzy said, and she knew it because she found the receipt under her bed when she was assigned garbage duty for a month. Drew had used her charmspeak to force the truth out of her, and she is still pretty mad at her( not for the month of garbage duty, but for the whole charmspeak thing.)

"HAHAHAHAHA!"we laughed, walking back to my cabin to drop of some bags. Izzy had forced herself to buy only 48 things, so her arms were pretty full, no to mention all the stares.

"You know, we should totally have a fashion show with all your new clothes! Izzy said, holding up one of the many bags.

"No way. It is not my kind of thing."

"Awwwww! But you would look _adorable _in that-" Izzy started. But I never got to know what I looked good in because the shadow of a certain _Percy Jackson _was looming over me (or at least it seemed like it. He must be at least two feet taller!)

"Can I talk to B-Amelia alone real quick?"Percy said.

"Suuuure." Izzy half said, half purred." I'll hold your bags."

"Thanks. I'll be back in a second, and we walked a few paces away. And Percy started to talk first after a moment of silence.

" I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I was being really insensitive."

"That's ok, I guess. I shouldn't be to upset. You are the third person to think I am that girl Becky."

"Bianca."

"Oh yah. Sorry. Who is she anyway?"

"You mean was. She_ was_ a daughter of Hades. She was born in the 1930's and was in a casino where you never age. Then my girlfriend Annabeth and I, as well as a few others rescued her and her little brother from an evil boarding school. Then she –" he stopped and took a deep breath. "Died. Near the Hoover dam. Near Las Vegas."

Even though his sentences had nothing to do with the other and made absolutely no sense, I got the message. I looked exactly like some dead girl. But I couldn't be her, I remember growing up in Las Vegas with my parents…well at least my real dad anyway, and katy. i didn't know what to say. She had died near to where I ha d lived my whole life, ignorant of the fact a girl I never knew died.

"Are you guy going to kiss or what?" Izzy yelled from where she was waiting impatiently.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! SHUT IT!" I yelled, drawing eyes. My face burned.

"No then? Come on! My arms are going numb!" Izzy yelled.

" I had better go." I said, and ran quickly over to where Izzy was standing.

"See you around?" Percy called.

"Sure!" I said and grabbed my bags from Izzy, and promptly hit her upside the head with one.

'OWW! What was that for?"Izzy asked, rubbing her head.

"What was the whole kissing crap about?! He's like, 19 or something, AND he has a girlfrieand already! I said.

"Older boys go for younger girls all the time. Also, did I mention they cheat? And you have to admit, he is at least a little hot."

"He is _not." _A minute passed."Ok…maybe just a little. If you knew he has a girlfriend, why did you ask if we were going to kiss?"

"Doesn't matter, what were you to talking about anyway?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes! If there is any romance going on between you and some guy _I _want to be the first to know."

"Well, don't hold your breath. I am never getting a boyfriend, nor am I getting married. Boys are just….not for me."I said, and started to hum Single Ladies by Rianna.

Izzy broke the hum by talking about another story of her and some pranks. I didn't tell Izzy about Bianca. If three people thought I looked like some dead girl, that isn't something you tell a friend you just met yesterday with questionable gossip intensions.

*SCENE CHANGE*


	8. Chapter 8

**No authors note today!Enjoy!**

In arts and crafts, I helped make a statue of a minor goddess. Apparently some genius promised to make the entire minor god and goddesses' shrines. _That_ will take a while. There were even some kids designing a trading card for a minor goddess. Weirdos.

Then the Hecate cabin went to a lecture with a few other cabins about the importance of non-littering. I had learned a small spell on how to transport inanimate objects, so I would send a note to Izzy (Cristina and Caroline were not forced to attend) across the room. When she read it and replied, she would scratch her nose and I would make it reappear on my desk. If she thought someone was watching, she would scratch her ear. All I had to do was make sure the nymph in charge of the lecture didn't notice my enhancement crystal glowing whenever I cast the spell. What I didn't know was someone else was watching me.

'You shouldn't be doing that. It is against the rules." Alex said, giving me a face he must of thought was intimidating, but it just looked like he was having trouble pooping.

"right." I said, and looked over to see Izzy scratching her nose. Then looking straight ahead to where the nymph was giving her speech and magicked it on to my desk. Alex put a finger in the note, then promptly burned it.

"What was that for?!" I asked.

"You are not supposed to do that!"He said.

"Jeez! A little overkill don't you think?!"I spoke in defiance, then turned around and faced forward. I felf a hand clamp on my shoulder and spin me around.

"What the heck!" I said, and tried to pull my hand free. He just tightened his grip on my neck.

"And THAT is why you should ALWAYS recycle!" the nymph finished, and everyone stood up and cheered, not because her speech was good, but that it was finally over. I used the tall kid standing in front of me as cover, then hit Alex as hard as I could in the shoulder, and he let go. He shot me another constipated glare, then left.

"Thank you! Thank you!" one girl said. She was the only one not standing. She was kneeling, her hands clasped together.

"Amen to that!" Izzy said from behind me.

" oh! Hey! I was just about to go look for you! Lou Ellen said for capture the flag to tell your councellor that all the blue teamers are to meet at the Athena cabin for briefing on the strategy. The blue team includes Athena, Aphrodite(obviously),Nike, Hades, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Iris, Poseidon and Hypnos cabins." I said, than took a deep breath "wow."

"cool! Wanna walk together?"

"Why not?"

*SCENE CHANGE*


	9. Chapter 9

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Dinner was _amazing!_ A before battle meal of chili and baked potatoes with Izzy and Katy, as Cristina and Caroline were nowhere to be found. We were currently laughing about when Katy had tried to eat my artists eraser ( it isn't a solid, but a putty type thing)thinking it was gum. Laughing with them whisked away all my problems as if I was riding on Perks. Then after (trying) to wipe the explosion of chili from her face and hair we all set off for the Athena cabin.

*SCENE CHANGE*

**Sorry! ****Really**** short chapter, but the next will be **_**really long!**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright, so group one will go down the river here…" Annabeth said, pointing to a diagram heavily colored on with lines and arrows." To ambush them while the archers will attack from the tree tops."Annabeth said lecturing everyone about the plan.

"Group three will stay and guard the flag. OK? Everyone has the plan down to memory?"

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!" everyone yelled, some trusting their spears in the air.

"OK then! Listen up for your group number Group number one is: Jeff Chanler , Kendal Nolan….. She continued listing names, Percy was in group 1, the main attack position.

"Group three is:

-Holly swift

-Katy Lossi

-Amelia Lossi

-Lucas Perry

-Isabelle-IZZY!- Knight

-Alex Salisbury

-Shannon Mass and

-Nico di Angelo " Annabeth said, and continued to group 4.

I thought, what kind of messed up group is this?! We have the five year old, the six year old, me, the lazy kid, my best friend (no complaints there!), the kid who hates paper, will-not-pick-something-up-if-it-has-even-a-speck-of-dirt–on-it girl, and the boy who thinks I am his dead sister. Yep. I have high hope for this group.

"Alright! Everyone have their gear and weapons?" Annabeth called.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Everyone replied, everyone but Katy anyway. They didn't have armor in her size. Or weapons.

"What kid made up _that _list?!" I said to Izzy as everyone started to find their groups. Katy was trying _not _to find her group (she was trying to run away to wherever)

"Seriously! At least Katy has holly to keep her company. They met when our cabins practiced sword fighting together. She is in the Apollo cabin in case you didn't know. It was adorable when they gave them both wooden swords- dulled of course!-and watched them go at it."

"Was it?"

"Yah. Like, I would pay money to go see that mush cuteness,"

" Is Holly…." I started. It would make sense, Apollo being the god of music, but it seemed impossible. Cristina said yestererday that Tylor was a daughter of Apollo.

"The daughter of Taylor Swift? Yah. You know how when she released her album 1989 she didn't make a lot of music videos? She was in labor. Yep. And her song "Wildest dreams" was about him." Izzy said.

'wow." I said. I was a huge Taylor Swift fan. (No hating please)

A little girl with blonde curly hair ran over and hugged Katy, and they immediately started talking about my little pony. Holly was dressed in miniature battle armor, and Katy dressed in a tutu and tank top. Seemed like an odd combination. Shannen was the next to show up she was wearing only mismatched leather armor covered in swirls. When Izzy asked why the heck she was only wearing that, she said she didn't want get sweaty. If I didn't know better, I would of thought Shannen was the Aphrodite kid. Then Alex showed up and all tartarus broke loose.

"WHY IS YOUR ARMOR LIKE THAT?!" Alex yelled at Shannen.

"Uhhh….because I can?"

"Uh, _no_ you _can't. _It's not standard protocol, so go back to your prissy cabin and put the rest of your armor on."

"Excuse me? I said "did you just call your own cabin _prissy?_" I said, getting defensive

"No way. I'm calling _you_r cabin prissy. I am embarrassed to be related to her."

"Let me at him." Shannen said and walked forward, but Izzy held her back, so she shot at him with venom in her voice

"What are we, _two?_ You're going to _tell_ on me? We are about to go once Nico and that other kid gets here."

This continued for a while, Shannen calling him a baby and such and Alex calling her a jerk and a rule breaker (*gasp* what a horrible thing!)

Nico slowly appeared as the last of the kids were finding their groups and marching into the woods. He caught m eye, than quickly looked away.

"WHAT ON OLYMPUS WAS THAT FOR?!" Shannen yelled, clutching her bleeding cheek with both hands. Alex stood there wide eyed, knife in hand. He must of slashed her with it, and he was acting as if the knife had a mind of its own. Nico stepped forward, but Izzy stopped him.

"I'll handle it." She said to him, just then Alex must have moved to close to her, because Shannen lashed out with a kick. Then Alex just went _insane. _He threw izzs arm aside and pounced on Shanne. He tore, ripped, punched every inch of skin he could reach. Soon both of them were on top of each other, rolling in a barrage of kicking and fists flying. It took Nico, Izzy, two Apollo kids, one Ares kid, a Demeter kid and I to tear them apart. Alex was going to have a black eye and Shannen had a chipped tooth.

"What _happened_?" Annabeth said, running over to us out of nowhere, ice pack in hand. When she tried to hand it to him, he threw it right back at her, and it hit Annabeth in the cheek, leaving the faintest of cuts. She had a knife to his throat in seconds.

"Don' . .again." she said, and withdrew. Alex nodded franticly.

"Get those two out of here. They are not fit to play the war games." she said, disgusted.

"But that means we will only have a six year old, a five year old, me, a Hecate kid with no armor or weapon! No offence." Izzy said.

"None taken."

'You have Nico to."

"Oh yah. And Nico." Izzy said.

" I can't switch over anyone now, and wait….where is Lucas?"

"I-…don't know."

"he never showed up for the meeting."

Then a horn blew that signalized the beginning of the games.

"Just go secure the flag without him!" Annabeth called over her shoulder as she ran towards the woods.

"I have to lead group 2, I have to go!"

"Ok!" Izzy called to her retreating figure." Let's go." She said to us unenthusiastically.


	11. Chapter 11

I turned towards Nico and caught him looking at me _again. _This had to be at least the third time I caught him. Izzy had left to go get Lucas, and Holly and Katy were talking down by a gurgling creek, not listening to anyone but themselves, so took that as opportunity to talk to him.

"OK, seriously. This is the third time I have caught you looking at me. I am sorry about sister ok? There isn't anything I can do about not your sister."

"Aren't you supposed to not talk?" he said to me aggressively.

"No, but aren't you supposed to keep your eye ahead for attackers?"

Silence.

'"True." And I looked in his eyes they were the same ones I saw every time I looked in the mirror.

"Im sorry I ever even thought she was you. It's impossible for to be alive now. She died-"

"Near Las Vegas. I know, Percy Jackson told me. Do you know him?"

This was the wrong thing to say, because suddenly his eyes went as cold as steel and he turned away. Suddenly a figure burst into the clearing.

" I found him!" Izzy called , dragging all long a half asleep Lucas by his wrist." He was-" her voice stopped suddenly she felt the cool tip of a sword pointed into the small of her back.

"It me!" Izzy said.

"Oh yah! Sorry!" Nico said and quickly withdrew.

" why the heck were you not at the beefing?!" I asked him incredulously. He was dressed lazily in a assorted battle armor, a camp half blood t-shirt, and two-size-to-large army cargo pants exposing grape-patterned boxer shorts, a view I did _not _need to see.

"I waz sleepin'. Too lazy." He said, then yawned and yanked his hand out of Izzy's."Waz the plan?"

"Guard the base."

"but-"

" I don't have a weapon. I know. All I know is a transport spell. But at least I showed up!" I said in defense. "So… where is your weapon ?"

"Right here." He said , and casually pulled out a stinking _pistol _from his waistband.

"Where did you get that?!"

"My old pops gave it to me. Its modified to shoot celestial bronze. Speaking of, I am going back to sleeping." He said lazily and left to walk over to a patch of soft-looking moss by the riverbank. Nico walked over towards him in a haze of p-ed-offness. This time though, izzy didn't intervene, and I sure as heck didn't either. He looked like was about to throw down some Lucas butt.

"What do you think you are doing?" Nico said threatingly.

"Laying _down?_ Did you not hear me? Are you deaf?" Lucas said.

That kid needs to stop. He is going to get _pounded._ He has _no idea _who he just p-ed off. Majorly.

"Pardon. I must not of heard you correctly." he said, giving Lucas a second chance._ Take it! _"_What _do you think you are doing?"he repeated, his face a few inches from Lucas's.

"LAYING DOWN YOU J-"he started, but Nico pushed him into a tree, shaking even the highest of branches. i tried to stop him, but Izzy held me back ,but it screamed at her to let me go and stop Nico. She said I was her friend and would never let me get hurt.

"I have gone to tartarus and back. I helped defeat Gaea in the war. I shadow traveled the Athena Parthenos across the world. My sister- he took a deep breath and stared at me fighting Izzy to stop him-died fighting and was born into a new life. I don't like slack-offs. Are you going to defend this flag like a soldier, or monkey-around like a weak willed-"

"Nico! Stop!" I yelled, fighting Izzy's iron grip. "please." I said in a whisper. He realesed Lucas and he slipped down the rough park of the tree.

"Oh. By the way. Pistols are for cowards. Only fitting you would have one.' He said and turned his back on him shaking his head and walked away. As soon as Nico's back was turned, Izzy realized my hand and Lucas shot to his feet. Grape vines shot from the ground like weeds and formed into woven warriors. His eyes were now a royal purple unlike his usual green. He slowly raised his hand and pointed at Nico. One warrior charged forward. I screamed "WATCH OUT!" he turned around, but it was too late. An ivy covered fist crushed into his skull. He fell to the ground and when he stood, three skeletons and a lone zombie stood up with him. Shadows whipped around his feet like vipers thirsting for a new soul to devour.

"So tough _now, deathboy?"_ Lucas taunted. Izzy resumed her firm grip on my wrist.

"There is nothing you can do!" she protested when I wrenched against her grip.

"Let me _go!_" I screamed. Suddenly her eyes widened and she let go. I dashed towards Nico and Lucas who where slowly circling eachother like cats about to pounce. Before I could intervene, a child's scream pierced the air. Nico turned around to see Holly, eyes wide and a shaking finger pointed at the skeleton (and zombie) army Nico had summoned, then screamed again. When Nico caught Holly's eyes, she screamed and backed away again, falling in the creek. Katy just stared at the two boys with interest and annoyance, like Holly had just hit pause on an interesting spot on her favorite TV show. This was coming from the girl who screams and cries at the evil villain(ess) on her my little pony TV show. When Holly screamed again, I saw something break inside Nico. I had no idea what, but something changed in his eyes. He shot a quick look at me again, and he took off into the woods, skeletons and zombie crawling back into the ground.

"Who is the coward now _deathboy?"_ Lucas taunted at his retreating figure.

*SCENE CHANGE*


	12. Chapter 12

Silence befell the group. Izzy was bandaging up her wrist she complained that it hurt, and I was sitting under a tree my feet dangling in the river. Lucas had passed out after his 'deathboy' taunting spree. The woven warriors disappeared. Holly cuddled against me, her face pressed in my chest. Trying to collect herself, breathing choppily. Katy was sitting in the middle of the creek, staring at her. No emotion.

Just then, a group of heavily armored red groupers burst through the trees where Nico had disappeared just minutes before. They stopped and stared. All of us were staring back. Izzy was the first to speak.

"Go ahead. Take it." Izzy said, and resumed wrapping her bandage.

"What kind of trickery is this?" one kid asked, coming out of the center of the group.

"Nothing. Just me, these two, (I pointed to Holly and Katy, Katy was now jumping and splashing around in the stream) my friend who is obviously injured, and I have no weapon to fight you with. None of us are even going to fight you for it." I said, defeated. Lucas turned over on his patch of moss. A dozen weapons pointed at him.

"What happened to him? The same kid said. He was obviously the leader of the group. Then I recognized him. It was Jason. He must have recognized me to, and he lowered he spear ever so-slightly.

"I think this is a trap." One girl said.

"Nope. I will even get the flag for you if you would like." Izzy said, defeated, still staring at her ace bandage.

Another nocked an arrow." I'm ready if they try anything."

"There is no need." I sighed.

"'Swear on the River Styx?" Jason said.

"I-" Izzy started, but he held his free out to stop her.

"I want to hear it from her." He said, and he stared at me expectingly.

" I swear on the river sticks." I said.

"No you idiot. _Styx." _One burly looking girl said. Izzy nocked an arrow and pointed it at her. Every weapon except Jason's pointed at her. He was still looking at me. Those storm colored eyes were starting to freak me out.

"_Iswearotheriverstyx." _I said quickly. Izzy withdrew, as did the other campers. One boy stepped forward and grabbed the flag, and looked over at Izzy and I. Izzy resumed staring at her wrapping, not looking at anyone. I waved him off.

"Go on." I said, and pushed Holly off my lap and stood up. I stared at the retreating figures disappearing in the trees. As soon as the last one was out of sight, Izzy threw her armor in the river and jumped in.

" I was getting hot!" she said, and splashed water at Katy. I joined in, as did Holly. It wasn't pretty when Annabeth found us sopping wet in the creek, laughing.

*SCENE CHANGE*

**I AM STARTING TO THINK NO ONE IS READING THIS. PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!**

** -TigerL1ly81**


	13. Chapter 13

A couple of weeks passed . I was almost done with basic white magic, Izzy and Cristina still disliked each other for no apparent reason, and Caroline stayed in the background. Only problem was I didn't have a weapon. I had combed through the weapons shack at least five times. Nothing seemed to fit right. The sword was off-balanced. It was too long. To short. Whatever it was, there was always something wrong with it.i only had my armor and white magic to defend myself. Not that that was a bad thing, but it was much more exhausting, and I never had the thrill of going in the front lines and battling hands on.

*SCENE CHANGE*


	14. Chapter 14

The night after a particularly exhausting capture the flag game, I had a dream.

My dream was of a man that looked like death. He was sitting on a throne on shadowing a place even gloomier that the Hades cabin. Candles floated around him, dripping wax and sending of a eerie glow. The man was talking to a woman through (what looked like ) a television screen made of rainbows. The woman was dressed in what looked similarly to what I was claimed in. Was she sitting on a toilet seat?!

"She does not suspect a thing." Hecate said.

"Good. Has she…..made any….._friends?" _it looked like he had to choke out the last word.

"Two Hermes daughters." The woman said" and a A-" she stopped suddenly.

"What was that Hecate?" the man said.

"An Aphrodite girl as well." Then she flinched just the tiniest bit. It was almost unnoticeable.

"MY DA-" the man started, then stared directly where I was listening.

"We have been compromised." The man simply, then himself and the rainbow TV disappeared as well.

""Katy!" a voice called into the toilet stall. Hecate turned around and the dream ended.

" GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Lou Ellen called to the Hecate cabin. The usual"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUG!" meted her. When I didn't get out of bed fast enough for her liking, he made me fall through the mattress again. But I just slid under the covers of the second bunk. Then I fell through the _second _mattress. Cobwebs, moth balls and dust bunnies populated the floor. I quickly crawled out from under the mattress. "gross." I said under my breath and dusted myself off. I quickly ran to the shower and rinsed off. After getting changed I started to make my bed. I felt something hit the back of my head. It was a star wars pillow. "ALEX!" i said and threw it back at him. He faked surprised and asked why I was throwing a pillow at him.

"You are a terrible liar." I told him." You are trying not to smile."

He let his smile be free across his face, and I smiled too.( only Zeus knows why. We hate each other.) soon I as laughing uncontrollably. I fell over on to my pillow. "ow!" I said and clasped the back of my head. Alex stopped laughing.

"I didn't hit you this time." And left the room.

I felt a strange indention in my pillowcase. I reached my hand inside and withdrew a black velvet drawstring bag, like the kind you might get at a jewelry store. Once I opened it, out fell a leather bracelet. a silver skull with ruby eyes shone out at me. _Who ever got this for me knew me really knew me. _I thought at I turned it over. _Ruby is my birthstone._ Just then I noticed a problem with the bracelet. There was no clasp. But I wrapped it around my wrist anyway . I searched in the small velevet poutch for the clasp, when I felt the bracelet tighten around my wrist. The silver skull on the bracelet had opened and blood red flowers erupted from its mouth. They grew aross the leather and secured it to my wrist. the mouth closed, then opened again. A small scroll fell out. I opened it.

**Twist skull left for a sword. Turn right for a shield. Command "open" and the bracelet will release itself from your arm. Command "close" and it will return to bracelet form .it will only respond to your voice Amelia.**

The note was unsigned. I twisted the skull left. The bracelet morphed into a wickedly curved sword, metal a evil black. The grip was leather, and it fit perfectly into my hand. wicked looking roses were burned into the grip. This was a weapon I could win capture the flag with. Besides the skull, it just screamed Amelia Lossi.

"Where in Hades' palace did you get that?!" Lou Ellen said from the floor, staring at the sword.All my cabin mates looked over to see what the commotion was. They saw the sword, and completely forgot everything they are doing. The sword cast a aura of age and depth no one could ignore.

" I found it." I replied, turning the sword over in my hands.

"There is no way you just found that lying around." She said. "That is made of stygian iron; a metal only found it the underworld. There is only one other I know of in existence. It belongs to-"

"Nico di Angelo." I said, not looking at her, my eyes on the sword.

"How did you know?" she said.

"I played capture the flag with him in my first week." I said. With that, everyone turned away. they were still embarrassed at the horrible defeat. Our cabin had to clean the pegasi stables. I loved perks, but not that much. I had to throw away my sneakers. Even after 10 runs through the 'deep clean' cycle couldn't remove the stink.

"close" I commanded it, and it returned to bracelet form. _Wait. how do you get it off?!_


	15. Chapter 15

"How-that is _super _cool" Izzy said at breakfast that morning. She was admiring the peridots that were the eyes of the skull. When I had put on my green tank top( it was supposed to be 102 degrees. Why not?) the eyes had changed to match. Sapphires, opals, amethyst, whatever matched my outfit, that is what the eyes changed to.

"Who sent it to you?" Cristina said. Caroline, of course, remained silence eating her fruit loops.

" I though one of you gave it to me, since only one of you would of known about my weapon problem." I said.

"I didn't send it to you." Izzy said.

"Neither did I." Cristina said.

All three of us looked at Caroline. She stopped mid chew. She swallowed and said, "Not me."

Now I was concerned. If none of them gave it to me, who did?

*SCENE CHANGE*


	16. Chapter 16

"No, _I _will be her partner."

"No _I _will!"

All the cabins were having an all-day lake day because it was so hot out. We even let out the pegasi so they could cool themselves in the lake. One of the cabins came up with some game ideas to pass the time. the campers had thrown a large amount of change into the pool. The game was called the Poseidon challenge. You had to find 1.47 cents in the water and swim a lap around the lake and declare victory. If you even had a cent difference, you had to throw all of it back in the lake. Why is it called the Poseidon challenge? Who knows. But you had to have a partner to help you. Now Cristina and Izzy were fighting over who would be my partner, leaving Caroline forgotten.

" I know who my partner will be."

"Me!" both of them said.

"Nope. I choose Caroline." And I swam over to her. "Guess you two will have to be partners!"

"GO!" Lou Ellen called out ( she wanted to be the judge) I quickly dove under the waves. The silt and dirt were clogging my vision, making it hard to see. Less than a minute passed before Lou Ellen called "WINNER!"

Lou Ellen was holding up Annabeth and Percy's arms. They must have won.

"Please return the change!" she called out. I saw a few Hermes campers try to shove some change in their shirts, but Lou Ellen busted every one of them. The entire time the game was going on, Cristina and Izzy had their heads up, arguing. I wish I wondered why they hated each other so much. Every time I asked either one, they either changed the subject or ignored me. Then in the haze of possible theories a bright light appeared. I will just dare them to tell me!we climbed out of the lake and on to the shore. All four of us lay down on our towels and I said

" I am having a party tonight. Top secret." Izzy shot up straight up at the mention of a party.

"What time? What do I wear? who is coming? Weapons?" she lowered her voice. "Are boys coming?"

"Erm….10:30 start. Don't worry about the harpies. Dress casual. Just you four. There are not going to be boys! I don't even know any!"

"You know Nico."

"No. he thinks I am his-" I stopped mid sentence. _Crap ._Izzy the gossip queen was sitting next to me.

"Think you are his _what?!" _Izzy said, leaning closer, as she does when she smells gossip.

"tellmtellmetellmetellmetellme!" she said.

"he thinks I am his dead sister."

"Oh. I thought you were going to say girlfriend or something.' Luckily for me, she dropped the subject and started droning about this couple who just broke up.

"You all are coming right?"

""TOTALLY!" all three yelled, except Caroline, who just said it.

"SHHHHHHHHHH!"

*SCENE CHANGE*


	17. Chapter 17

Ultra-super fluffy towels to sit on? Check.

Ocean spray scented candles? Check.

Snacks snuck in by a certain few Hermes kids? Check.

A plan so great it was almost evil? Check and check.

All I needed to do was ask one of them (as in Izzy or Cristina) what happened between them, and because of the truth spell I will cast on them( and myself to be fair to them) they will have to tell me what happened between them! _Best plan ever! _ Even more than a few days ago when I bribed Katy to turn a blind eye to my candy stash inside my pillow case. _Wait-_why was she even in my pillow case anyway? Who cares. As long as she isn't running around camp shirtless, I am cool with it.

*SCENE CHANGE*


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey Izzy!" I said, then grabbed her hand. I cast a few spells to repel harpies, make us invisible and such. "You are now non-existent to all mortals except me and all our friends." Then I looked at her closely.

"Did you curl your hair differently or something? You look different."

"No silly! I dyed my hair!" he picked up the bottom of her hair to show m. she had dyed the bottom of her hair pink. She was wearing an aqua and grey striped blouse that fill in ripples to her waist. Her bottoms were a matching aqua spandex tights to her knees. Why she dyed her hair pink is beyond me. Izzy _hates _pink!

"What color is it?" Izzy said, and then looked at her hair. "Ew. I hate pink."

"Then….why did you dye you hair pink?!"

"I didn't. its mood dye. It changes to match my emotion"

"That is super cool!"

"Yah! I thought so to, that is why I bought it."

She sat down on one of the random towels that were set up in a circle. With candles dotted randomly around us, it looked like a postcard. You know the kinds that say 'I wish you were here'? oh. Here comes Caroline and Cristina.

"What's up? Cristina said. Izzy's hair turned red.

Cristina was dressed in her usual paint-splattered skinny jeans, and a t-shirt.( this time it was a white one that said 'when in doubt, run.' But the 'run' was scribbled over and it now said 'when in doubt, fight the monster,) and Caroline was dresses in a baggy t-shirt that hung loosely around her skinny frame and loose cargo pants.

Once I cast the spell on all of them, we played three rounds of Apples to Apples (Cristina won twice, I won once) and Have you ever….( Izzy won that one. She was the only one who _really _had a dog eat her homework) then I decided it was the perfect time to start my plan.

"How about we play truth or dare next?" I said

"Sure!" Izzy said, and kicked her shoes into the sand.

"Why not?" Cristina said.

" I will just…..wait this one out." Caroline said.

"No way! If you leave the circle the harpies can find you and will _kill _you!" izzy said to her jokingly, but her face drained of blood.

"Fine. No embarrassing dares Ok?"she said." I will play."

"No promises!"


	19. Chapter 19

**This is the chapter where we figure it all out, why is Caroline so shy and afraid of speaking up for herself! Read it! (Please review! I haven't been getting any reviews, is that good or bad?) Anyway, read read read!**

"Caroline, truth or dare?"

"Erm…."

"You know the rules. You have one minute to decide, or I am choosing for you."

"Uh…dare."

"I dare you to…hmm…"

I expected her to choose truth, and Caroline was so sweet and shy. I would never hear the end of it if I chose a overly cruel or embarrassing dare, like one I could think of.

"Ok. I have it-Jump into the lake and when you jump off, start singing the introduction to 'under the sea' from the little mermaid."

I thought she was getting off pretty easily, (I mean, my eyes _still _burned from putting Cholula in each eye like eye drops) but Caroline's eyes dilated I fear.

"N-n-no. I c-c-cant d-don that!"

"Why not? You did the water trampoline!"

"But did you ever see me-"she stopped. "That was different-"she sighed."Just- don't freak out."

" I don't think your singing will be that bad!" I said jokingly, but Caroline tugged up a dune she was a prisoner walking towards a guillotine.

She started to sing as she jumped off, but it was quickly muffled by the splash of her hitting the water. Cristina grabbed a towel and walked towards Caroline was walking out of the water. When Caroline climbed out, she was shaking.

"Here you go Carol- OH MY GODS WHAT IS THAT?!"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The harpies will eat you two!"Izzy said, then I swear she muttered under her breath " not that I would care."

"What is it? What's wrong?!" I said, and ran over.

"those." Cristina said under her breath and pointed to the back of Caroline's sopping wet shirt.

Two large indentions were pushing against her shirt. Caroline burst into tears.

"I'm sorry!*sob break* I'm just a* sob break* freak!" she said, and buried her face in her hands.

"What is it?" Izzy said, inching closer.

Caroline grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off, despite the bewildered looks she got. Above her black tank top was pair of honest to gods _wings _On her back. She unfurled them. They were about 14 feet across. They were black and brown, and gold at the end.

"Oh gods Caroline. I had no idea." Cristina said. Caroline quickly snapped her wings back to the way they were and stood up.

"No. you wouldn't would you. Tested on by scientists who wanted to make the ultimate weapon. They had no clue that the embryos my mom gave was half _god._"

"Do you have any idea what it is like to grow up in a medium sized dog crate? Do you have any idea what it is like to be poked and prodded and tortured every day of your life? Do you know what it like-"she stopped abruptly and dropped to her knees and started to cry. Everyone hugged her. She spoke again.

"And then have your only family break out and leave you behind? When I finally broke free, I had no name. No identity, except the cursed name they called me. Subject 14. Subject 14, please report to lab 7. Subject 14, we are going to implant a new chip in your brain. Oh, you don't want it? I don't give a %$*!" and she started to cry again, and just stood there. I mean, what are you supposed to do when you figure out you friend was bread to be a super weapon? I don't think there is an answer for that one.

"Why Caroline? When you first arrived at Camp Half Blood, you said your name was Caroline Smith. Why that name?" Cristina said.

"Smith was the first random last name I could think of. And Caroline?" she paused and too k a deep breath started again." Subject 13 was my twin sister. She called herself Caroline. She tried to escape and failed. To punish her, they used her to prototype a new device that was supposed to improve her vision somehow. But it caused her blindness. Declared no longer useful, they killed her."

"The golden feather you brought to camp to camp on your first day, it wasn't a sphinxes was it? It was-"

"My sisters."

*SCENE CHANGE*

**Didn't see that one coming did you! Make sure to follow and review!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Bye! See you later today!" I said, and sent all three of them off to their cabins with their own personal harpy repellent charms protecting them. I didn't have the heart to ask them anything after the whole Caroline-has-wings incident. We all planned on doing again soon. When I got back into te cabin, the light flicked on. Lou Ellen was standing there with her arms crossed, with an smug yet interested look on her face.

" I can explain." I said.

" I am sure you can."

*SCENE CHANGE *

"Yah. She totally busted me. At 3 in the morning." I said. We were all at breakfast in the morning. Katy sat next to me, happily munching on her French toast sticks drowned in syrup. Izzy sat on my other side. She looked like she slept for 10 hours, not 3. Caroline sat across from me, Cristina across from Katy.

"I have to do about 93,000 chores now." I said, wiping my French toast in a puddle of syrup."

"That really sucks. Everyone wanted their 'beauty sleep' so I snuck in just fine."

" Wat are wu talkin abowt?" Katy said, her mouth still full of toast.

" Do princesses talk with food in their mouths?" I said jokingly to her.

"Actually, women around that time were required to not speak unless spoken to, and it was considered the best woman was a quiet one." Katy said, chewing.

All four of us stared at her. How did she know that? Why did she suddenly loose that cute littlelisp she has had her whole life?

"Wy are wu stwarin at mwe?" Katy said, looking at strangely.

"You just-" I started. "Never mind." I shook my head and continued eating.

"Sew, wat ws wu twalkin about" Katy said, then swallowed her bite, syrup running onto her shirt. Annoying girls one and two appeared like a tornado of mascara and designer clothes. When they saw me sitting there, they shot each other weird looks and went back to their seats.

"Nothing Katy." I said, staring at their retreating forms, then turned around and wiped up the syrup." Keep eating."

*SCENE CHANGE*


	21. Chapter 21

"What are you doing? My new shorts are getting all dusty!"Izzy said as she shot me a hate filled glare. Or at least I think she did , it was pitch black in the weapons shed.

Cristina, Caroline, Izzy and I were all crowded together. I told them all to meet me here, as well as make sure no one was following them.

" I wish I could tell I cared, but I don't. I think something is wrong with Katy."

"What do you mean _something is wrong _with Katy?"Cristina said. ( or at least I think it was her)

"She has been acting strangely. There was the time when I was asking Cristina about Bianca di Angelo, and her voice stopped working-"

"When did that hap-?" Izzy said, but I cut her off.

"Questions later." I said. "Anyway, but when I talked to Percy about her, his voice still worked. Why? I think it was because _Katy was not there." _

"Oh! So that is what you were talking ab-"

"Questions. _Later." _

"_Fine."_

"And during capture the flag last night, you know Izzy, when Nico summoned the zombie army and stuff, Holly was completely terrified-"

"Wait. Nico did _what?!" _Cristina said.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?! WHAT PART OF _QUESTIONS LATER _DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!" I said exasperated. " Next person to speak gets turned into a rabbit. Except Caroline."

"What?" Cristina said (this time I knew it was her) " Wh-"

_Squeak! _A ginger rabbit was I Cristina'splace across from me. The sun must have come out, because sunlight suddenly filtered through the cracks in the shed, and I saw the looks of _are you serious? _On their faces.

"What?" I said." I told her the next person to- Ug. Fine. σοβαρά; πήρατε το χρόνο να δούμε τι ήταν αυτό στα ελληνικά;"

Cristina proofed back to where she was.

She blinked slowly. " That had to be one of the strangest-"

"Thank you for your amazing insight on what is was like to be a rabbit. NOW CAN I _PLEASE _FINISH?!"

"ok."

"Thank you. As I was _saying_. When Nico summoned the zombie and skeletons, Holly totally _flipped._ What did Katy do? _Nothing. _And that was coming from the girl who cried at the evil villain from my little pony. Then there was today! How did she know what women back in the pioneer times or whatever act like?! She still watches Ommi zoomi. And she lost her lisp!" Bam! Gone! I think-" I leaned forward, and everyone else did the same until our heads were almost touching-" she is being possessed."

"PFFT. Seriously?" Izzy said and started to laugh. "That is ridiculous!"

"Yah, and so is the idea people would sell their own kids to a group of power mad scientists to be turned into super weapons. And guess what? People did. And still do, as far as I know." It does not take a genius to know who said that. Caroline.

Silence fell on the group.

"I just want you guys to keep an eye on her if you can, and tell me if she does anything else strange."

"GOT IT!" everyone said in synch.

"Can I leave now? My pants are getting-"

"Dusty. I know."


	22. Chapter 22

**I finally finished the book! ( in hardcopy) and will be updating sooner now, I was at a stupid writers block. =( Anyway, keep reading. **

**I have had a lot of people Commenting and PMing me that my earlier stories have missing words. Due to the files of the first few chapters (especially the first) were so large, when transferring the files it dropped out some of the words. I am SUPER sorry for any inconvenience.)**

**Will the truth come out in the last few chapters? Or will the truth stay buried?**

The following week leading up to the next "beach night" as the three of us called it, was very strange. I would be talking to someone, then _BAM! _Katy would be at my side asking, 'Wah are wu twalkin about?' It was really creepy, almost having a little, charmspeaking, five year old stalker! Even when I did my best to avoid her, my only rest was at night. I trained really hard with my sword. When we were told to do 50 pushups or whatever, most just did 40 or even 30. Even if everyone was waiting for me, slightly irritated, I did the correct number. I mean, it can only help right? Because when I met the evil being that would possess a five year old, much less my little sister. I wanted our meeting to be on my terms. But the true question was why? Why would i need someone to watch me? I was not hiding bird wings like Caroline, or have an immortal hunting dog like Izzy,( still laughing about that one) or have a truly evil poker face like Cristina. ( Seriously. I did not learn fast enough not to EVER bet with her. I have already lost $21.53, 18 dramachas, and a set of metallic sharpies. I loved those colors)

*SCENE CHANGE*

Hmmmm…..yes. I thought and snapped on my bracelet. _Just in case. Better safe than dead. _I stepped out of the cabin and cast a harpy repellent spell as well as an invisibility one. "Ινβισίβλη" "Άρπυιες άδεια" Cristina was bringing was bringing snacks, Caroline was packing the board games, I was bringing the candles, and Izzy was bringing beach towels.

Even though the last time we played truth or dare ended in a disaster, it was (unofficially) decided that Truth or Dare was the game we all did together. Once I got to the part of the beach, I drew a larger circle in the sand. Once I cast all the spells, I saw Cristina running as fast ( and quietly) as she could with a bag of Chex mix and a six pack of Powerade, and she stepped in.

"Amelia? Are you here?"

"Oh yah1 sorry!" I said and removed my invisibility. " Sorry! I forgot!"

As soon as Caroline and Izzy arrived, we played Apples to apples, Izzy won, and Caroline started Truth or Dare.

"Hmm….truth or dare Amelia!"

"Truth."

" Have you ever had a crush on anyone?"

"Yah, but it was in the 5th grade, a boy named Theron. Soon we just stopped talking to each other over a Harry Potter debate on who should have won the final battle in the Deathly Hollows. He got upset, and that was the end."

" OK, Cool. Was expecting something more dramatic, but sure."

"Cristina, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"This dare is simple. All you have to do is put some lipstick on Izzy as best as you can."

Izzy's hair faded to a ugly grey of nervousness. " What is the catch?" She said nervously.

"She can't do it with her hands."

Izzy handed Cristina her makeup pouch with dread weighing on her shoulders. Cristina dug through it until she found a tube of half-used midnight-black lipstick in the bottom.

"Why do you even have this?" Cristina said, and pulled of the lid and examined its obvious usage.

"I went Goth for a while. I was depressed." And she quickly covered her mouth smudging her candy-pink lip gloss. "Pretend I never said that."

" No promises." Cristina said with obvious glee of what was what was coming., and it was a total disaster. Cristina used her mouth to do it, and the end result looked like a blind girl who hated the did it. Black was ALL over her face. She quickly snatched the tube back and pulled out a package of makeup removal wipes. After she finished, she reapplied her lip gloss.

"Isabelle Knight, the only one who can quickly remove one type of lipgloss in total and utter disgust, then apply another kind in pure ecstasy." Cristina said, and Izzy shot her a look of death and stood up to go shove her head in a toilet somewhere, when Caroline stopped her and convinced her to sit down.

"Izzy, truth or dare?" cristina said.

"Truth." "Are you still mad at me for the whole-"she whispered something in her ear-" thing?"

"YES!" Izzy screamed."WHY wouldn't I? You totally-" Izzy started, but shot her a lok when she saw me waiting eagerly.

"Don't think you could find out….wait. that was your plan wasn't it?!" Cristina said.

I nodded in defeat. I had been busted.

"Truth or dare Amelia?"

"Dare." I did not want any deep secrets being let out.

"I dare you to take a sip of the sound water, swish it around in your mouth, and spit it out."

"No way am I doing that!"

"Yes way!" Izzy looked at me with an evil glint in her eye. At least she was having fun. Too bad it was at my expense.

"Fine." I said, and approached the sound.

*SCENE CHANGE*


	23. The beginning of the end

**Oh. My. GOSH! This is it! The end of the line! The truth comes out! Make sure to watch out for the 2****nd**** one, Amelia's Story!**

**I am starting a contest for cover art. Send in a picture, and it may be chosen! Winner will be sent a message of conformation, an d you can create a new character for the series! Contest ends 3/1/15**

"ECHHH! YUCK! THAT IS TOTALLY DIGUSTING!" I took a quick swig of Powerade and spit it out, trying to rid myself of the taste of Au de Sound Water out of my mouth.

"Amewlia?" a voice called from over the sand dunes, on the edge of where the sand meets the forest.

"Katy?"She waved at me to follow her, and took off. I ran after her, leaving my friends in the sand.

I heard their voices behind me calling in alarm, and I ignored them. Maybe I would finally find out who was possessing her!

Tree branches hit my face as I made my way to the woods. I was sure my hair was a rat nest of pine needles and leaves, but I did not care. Katy ducked, dived, weaved and jumped around the woods, trying to lose me, but I stayed hot no her trail. Suddenly she took a quick turn and I ran face first into a oak tree. Classic me. When I looked around Katy was nowhere in sight. Great. I thought, and looked around for her black hair. Who knew a five year old could out run me! I had lost her. I lost my only lead to who is controlling her, and to put the icing on the cake, I was so hopelessly lost there was no chance of finding my way back.

I looked around for footprints, a trail, _anything _to signal all the ways she could have went. But right at the tree, her little footprints stopped. I even tried a few spells, but bearing no fruit. _Where could she have gone?! _Defeated and sure she could have been miles away by then, I spoke a direction spell. That spell had to be one of the most annoying spells _ever _it had a voice like Siri, and blared so loud in your head most got headaches or a severe migraine after using it.

"TURN RIGHT PAST THE HOLE TO YOUR LEFT, AND MAKE YOUR WAY DOWN CREEK 9, AND IN 1 FOOT MAKE ANOTHER LEFT BY THE TREE WITH THE INCRIPTIONS " GENIVIVE HEART JOHN 4EVR", AND "B.M-1973"." Siri blared in my head, an my left temple began to throb. _Wait. hole?!_ I thought and started towards it.

"I SAID TURN LEFT! NOT STRAIGHT! YOU WANTED DIRECTIOMS, THEN YOU IGNORED ME. I HATE MY JOB!" Siri blared, then disappeared. I speed-walked towards the hole. It was perfectly sized! For some reason, I knew suddenly this was where she was, and I jumped in the hole.

*SCENE CHANGE*

Within 5 seconds, I was flat on my back in a maze of tunnels and passages. And they all looked exactly alike! How was I supposed to find Katy? When I was on the verge of calling Siri back, my foot struck something, a rock maybe, and suddenly everything lit up in my mind. I could see every crook and nanny of the maze, and I didn't even use a spell! I easily found my way to the large cavernous room in the heart of the maze. Within minutes, I was slowly creeping up to the entrance of the cave. I peered into the room and saw a s sight that scared the ever-loving crap out of me. Katy grew taller, older, as a aura of magic surrounded her. Katy was now the woman I had seen in my dreams. Hecate. Katy was not being possessed, she was replaced! Hecate waved her hand and a throne of solid rock grew out from the ground, which she sat upon. another wave of her Hand , and the rainbow TV appeared in front of her, and the same gloomy man appeared from the other side, Hades.

"Where is she Hecate?" he said, starting to become angry.

"I lost her at the entrance. She followed her sister, but she must have become lost in the tunnels."Hecate said.

"A true daughter of mine would never be lost." Hades said, becoming completely at ease. What does that mean?! They were obviously talking about me, but I am a daughter of Hecate?! But what if I was his daughter!? Would that mean…I was a goddess!?

"I sense your [presence. Come out." Hades said, and Hecate turned to see me walk out slowly into the light of the rainbow TV. I probably should have been on my knees or something, but I said something like

"What on Olympus is going on here!? I want some answers. _Now." _ Hecate looked taken aback, and Hades just looked disappointed, like he had expected this to happen.

"The jig is up Hecate." Hades said simply, as Hecate smoothed her robes.

"Seriously? The jig is up?! That is all you have to say about this?!" I expected something more, I don't know, godly. Both immortals looked at me." I mean, what is Nico going to think?! Are you going to tell him!?"

Hades sighed and snapped his fingers and a very confused and shocked Nico di Angelo appeared in his pajamas ( a black t-shirt and boxers) was lying on the floor. Shock filled his eyes when he saw me, Hecate and his father ( who appeared in the room the same time as Nico)

"WHAT- WHERE AM I?! HOW IN THE UNDERWORLD DID I GET HERE!?" Nico said, and quickly stood up.

Ignoring Nico, Hades said" I have a lot of explaining to do. To you, and your sister."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Nico and I said at the same time.

"Like the fields of punishment you do! What is this crap about us being siblings!?" I said, and crossed my arms, and Nico and I shot looks of shock at each other.

"Where do I begin….."Hades said.

"How about the beginning?" I suggested." Or maybe the part where you tell us why on earth we are siblings!? Isn't there a contract you signed with the gods not to have kids? Especially ones who look…." I looked at Nico again-" so alike."

"the beginning…the beginning was in 1940, when Alessandra and Bianca di Angelo were born." I started to say something, but my voice stopped working, and judging by the look of rage, then confusion, then anger again, Nico was having the same issues."WW2 was coming, and your mother, Maria ( he said it with a breath of passion and desire) was killed by Zeus, and all three of you were sent to the Lotus Hotel and Casino, where you stayed for 70 years, never aging. But Alecto took Bianca and Nico to be bathed in the river Lethe, and be taken to Washington DC. But what he forgot was you, the little twin Alessandra. When I was told the news, I kept you there , waiting to release you when you were needed. But the time came. Your memories were washed away, and Hecate here implanted false ones of a life of an average teenager. There never was a Stephen, Heather or Katy Lossi.

Hecate assumed the identity of Katy using a trick of the mist to prevent you from ever finding out about your past. Your first memory of this life was you and a fake satyr named Harriet and Your little sister. At the camp fire, she "claimed" you as her own, and allowed you to live in her walls and learn thew art of white magic. But now I need you to be my soldier, to work with your younger brother to help me-"

"WHAT THE $%^$^$^&$%^#$% #% ! DO YOU _HONESTLY _THINK AFTER _ALL_ OF THIS, ALL THESE LIES AND DECEOPTION I WOULD _EVER_ HELP YOU?! NEVER! I WOULD RATHER _DIE _THAN EVER HELP YOU!" shadows began to swirl about my feet, picking up dirt and dust. "YOU TOOK MY WHOLE LIFE AWAY FROM ME!" the shadows picked up their pace and wreath themselves around me. " I WILL NEVER HELP YOU!" before I disappeared, I saw Nico also screaming at his father, tears pouring down his cheeks. Hecate disappeared to whatever mud hole she came out of, and I was gone.

*SCENE CHANGE*


	24. The End

**Thank you all for your uplifting words! I thank you all for the support! I apologize for all the comments for grammar. It is just that the files are too large. MICROSOFT STINKS!**

Suddenly, I was standing outside a run-down neighborhood. The sidewalks were cracked, and ivy covered the one-story houses, and rusty trucks sat in driveways. But the kids running around in the heat looked healthy and well nourished. The setting sun cast its fiery glow on the wells and tricycles in the street. A sign said I was in Texas. How is that even possible? It's impossible to get from Long Island to Texas that quick! But everyone looked happy, and did not seem to notice me. Just like at home…no. those were just false memories. But it seemed so real….I just wanted to hug Katy, that makes everything better…..but she was not real either…grief and confusion filled my mind and heart, just like the shadows whipping around my feet, calling for me to join them. I shadow-traveled a few feet, but then it was like a glitch, Bam- 20 feet from the stop sign at the end of the street, then 10-no. 8…5-3-1, I fell in and out of reality, and when I embraced the darkness, I saw faces, not recognizable…just men and women screaming, their voices combining to create a horrifying yet sweet melody of terror. Somewhere along the way, my fingers turned to smoke, then my hair, and maybe even more things had been lost, but I was too busy.

Suddenly, I was off the street and appeared on a cement ceiling. And I fell with a short scream then a crash. A mountain of paint cans was knocked over, spraying me in Scarlett paint from head to toe. Voices yelled from above my head, then went silent. I dragged myself to a corner of the room as a wooden door opened and two figures appeared in the doorway, a boy and a girl. One's hands were in flames, and I silently screamed. _Monsters! _I thought in terror and when I tried turn the skull, I saw my hand was completely a swirling mass of smoke. I backed up further, and accidentally bumped into one of many workbenches that appeared to go on forever, rattling tools, and the two made a beeline towards me. Both jumped over the paint cans and saw me. Before I passed out I heard the boy say

"She is a demigod! She needs help!"

And the girl began to sing a song like no other.

*SCENE CHANGE*


End file.
